Urinary incontinence is prevalent in nursing homes. This project is designed to test the effectiveness of staff performance feedback in conjunction with behavioral treatment of incontinence. Objectives: To examine urinary continence status and to identify physiological and functional factors associated with continence and incontinence in elderly nursing home residents and to prospectively examine and compare the level of dryness of residents on a prompted voiding intervention to their baseline measurement.